codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is Yumi's one and only superpower on Lyoko, allowing her to psionically move and control several natural objects from a distance; mainly many rocks or a large boulder. To utilize it, Yumi places her fingers on her temples and is utilized with a whitish-pink aura around her body; a soft sound is heard as well. It requires great concentration and focus, which tires her out after short periods, hence why she rarely uses it. Because of the digital enhancements she received in the fourth season, this psionic ability is somewhat strengthened to higher power-levels; enabling Yumi to utilize it more frequently and feeling less tired; being capable of using it for longer periods than ever before. Despite it being drastically magnified to somewhat greater levels, she is unable to erect strong telekinetic shields around her and her fellow Lyoko Warriors for self-defense nor fly while psionically moving objects all at once. History Garage Kids In the original storyline, Yumi possessed this unusually strong psionic ability in the real world, but this plot device was removed when the pilot episode evolved into Code Lyoko. She had used it only once, to prevent Jeremie from falling down a railing and bringing him up to safety. Here, she had no telekinetic aura. Season One When Yumi discovered that she possessed this great psionic ability remains shrouded in mystery, as she did not utilize it in the two-part prequel, X.A.N.A. Awakens,'' after she was first virtualized in the Ice Sector. Because it requires intense focus and tires her out shortly, she rarely used it. She had to touch her fingers to her temples and had very little mental vector and motor function while using it, turning her into an easy target. She can move several rocks or boulders from a distance and telekinetically throw them (though gradually) at whatever monster she chooses. In the episode, ''Big Bug, she moved a jagged rock in the Desert Sector to destroy a Blok, but was suddenly devirtualized by a Megatank. It is also worth noting that this is the only episode in which Yumi calls out "telekinesis" to use her psychic ability. Throughout the rest of the series, she no longer says it. In Zero Gravity Zone, she used to create a rotating barrier of rocks in the Mountain Sector, though using it for much longer periods later tired her out greatly. Season Two In Mister Pück, she used it to control her tessen fans to alter and perfect their flight pattern and targeting to destroy a Blok, and did the same in Saint Valentine's Day in the Forest Sector. In Temptation, she moved quite a large boulder in the Mountain Sector to annihilate several Kankrelats. In Attack of the Zombies, she uses it to transport Aelita across a "large gap" (or so it seemed) in the Desert Sector. She also started using her telekinesis in conjunction with her tessen fans while they are in flight, making their aim much better and more unpredictable to their targets. In [[Is Anybody Out There?|''Is Anybody Out There?]], she used it to levitate a medium-sized platform created by Aelita to carry them to through the empty room above the void of Sector Five to the key and later to escape from the Core Zone. Season Three She used it to save Odd from falling into the Digital Sea, and return Ulrich's saber to him in the episodes [[False Lead|''False Lead]] and ''Aelita'', respectively. In ''Triple Trouble'', she psionically moved a small rock created by Aelita in the Mountain Sector to push a Blok into the Digital Sea. Season Four As a result of the digital upgrades and enhancements given to her by Jeremie, Yumi's telekinesis is somewhat amplified to slightly greater levels. She can now move larger objects and propel them at faster speeds from a distance without tiring out. She no longer has to put her hands to her temples and is more relaxed while using it. In both ''Opening Act'' and ''Lab Rat'', she used her newly increased telekinetic abilities to psionically control her tessen fans to give them more long-range accuracy in hitting William. In Wreck Room, she mentally lifted a small rock to devirtualize the Overwing to make William fall off. She then moved a much larger rock in the Desert Sector and hurled it at William, who broke it with his Zweihänder. She used it on Odd's Overboard to push a Tarantula into the Digital Sea and then gave it back in A Lack of Goodwill; something Odd did not appreciate, hoping that she did not "mess up the paint job." In Hard Luck, she made a rock pillar collapse down on William in the Desert Replika. Times When Used Season One *Holiday in the Fog (debut) *Big Bug *Zero Gravity Zone Season Two *Mister Pück *Saint Valentine's Day *Temptation *Attack of the Zombies *Is Anybody Out There? Season Three *False Lead *Aelita *Triple Trouble Season Four *Opening Act *Wreck Room *Lab Rat *A Lack of Goodwill *Hard Luck *Echoes (flashbacks only) Used in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Novels * The Nameless City * The Return of the Phoenix * The Army of Nothing Trivia *To give her tessen fans more targeting accuracy, she began telekinetically controlling their direction in flight ever since the episode, ''Mister Pück''. *In Season 4, the pill-shaped things above her eyebrows seem to help her in focusing her multiplied telekinesis. *This psionic power was not used even once when Yumi was translated onto Earth as a spectre. *Yumi has used her telekinesis about sixteen times; excluding the time she had used it in flashbacks in the epilogue of Code Lyoko. *Telekinesis is also the name of an unrelated psionic ability in the Code Lyoko Social Game. *This power was never used or mentioned at all in ''Code Lyoko Evolution''. *Unlike other high-level telekinetics (such as Jean Grey from Marvel Comics, or Carrie White from the Stephen King novel Carrie), Yumi seems to move and control objects gradually, whereas others are capable of doing so at incredible speeds, and able to fly/levitate when doing so. Other Psychic Abilities * Second Sight * Second View * Anticipation Gallery Seasons 1-4 Telekinesis.jpg|Using telekinesis in "Zero Gravity Zone". 539px-Yumi telekinesis.jpg|Yumi telekinetically controls her Tessen fans in "Saint Valentine's Day". Yumi 0097.jpg|In the Mountain Sector in "Temptation". 130px-2011-08-14 1525.png|Telekinetically moving a jagged rock in "Holiday in the Fog". Big bogue 329.jpg|Using it in "Big Bug". Yumi telekinsis.jpg|Focusing her magnified telekinetic strength in "Wreck Room". Yumi telekinesiss4.jpg|To control her fans in Season in "Opening Act". Esprit frappeur 255.jpg|Telekinetically moving herself and Aelita on a platform in "Is Anybody Out There?". Hard Luck Yumi beat William image 3.png|After defeating X.A.N.A. William in "Hard Luck". Fausse piste 345.jpg|Saving Odd from falling in the Digital Sea in False Lead. es:Telekinesis fi:Telekinesia pl:Telekineza tr:Telekinezi Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Yumi Category:Lyoko Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Social Game